


Happy Halloween

by CalsLaundry



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Slasher76 is an intimidating but good bf, Unintentional Cheating, mention of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-03 17:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalsLaundry/pseuds/CalsLaundry
Summary: -He looks up at you, or you assume he does; the orange where the eyes should be hides his true gaze. Even through the mask you feel how in control he is, and you want to shy away from such an intense look, even one you can’t see.-You're home alone on Halloween, and bedtime brings a lovely surprise.





	Happy Halloween

The picture message from your husband had only the mask on your bed, but it was enough to recognise Jason. You shake your head; it’s been 2 years since you got married, and far more since your first date, but every year he insisted he had to match his namesake with that mask. You missed him heading out; his office party started just as you arrived home, so you would only have your many memories of his costume. You smile to yourself; that’s plenty. You know it well by now. Instead of dwelling on the all too familiar, you throw on your own costume-a cute witch outfit with a matching hat-and head downstairs. It won’t be long before the trick-or-treaters arrive, and there’s no way you’ll miss them.   
You’re barely down the stairs when the knocking begins, and it stays that way for a few hours. By the time the hunt for candy ends, you’re left with a bare few pieces in your bowl, and you’re stretching out the ache in your back from bending to tell them how scary they are. From the corner of your eye in the living room window, you spy a shadow, though it disappears as quickly as it arrives. You ignore it, though in the back of your mind, you worry just a little. But it’s late now, and the work day and the evening of greetings has worn you. You flick off the lights downstairs but before you lock up, the door clicks at someone entering, and you see that familiar hockey mask.

“Hey, handsome, wasn’t sure I’d see you before bed” 

You wrap your arms around his shoulders, though your sleeves catch in the spikes on his shoulders and you laugh.

“I see you spruced up the costume” 

You kiss the grates of the mask that weren’t there before, and you let your hands wander over his chest. The new design features a ripped shirt and you can’t say you’re not enjoying it.

“I really do prefer this one” 

Your voice comes out husky and low, and you bite your lip. His form seems so much bigger with this jacket, and when he wraps his arms around your waist, though it’s with caution, he makes you feel so small. 

“Y’know,” you place another kiss against the grate of the mask “I could get used to this. You’re a little intimidating…” 

His hands roam over your hips and down your thighs to where your dress ends. He grasps at your thighs and lifts you as if you weigh nothing, and you wrap your legs around him.

“I kinda like it” 

He grunts out a laugh and you yelp your own laugh when his hands squeeze and pat at your ass. 

“Okay okay, bedroom” 

He looks up at you, or you assume he does; the orange where the eyes should be hides his true gaze. Even through the mask you feel how in control he is, and you want to shy away from such an intense look, even one you can’t see.   
Instead, you poke your tongue between your lips in a quick swipe and nibble on your bottom lip.   
He nods, you assume in approval, and begins to walk you up the stairs. His face tucks into your neck and you feel him breathe you in, but your words are utterly lost. The warmth between your legs only increases with every step, something about his silence and his demeanour is just too much. You cling like a child, and his breath rasps his enjoyment of it.   
Backwards, he walks you into your bedroom with his shoulder opening the door, and he drops you on your bed, though gently. His hands are slow to leave your thighs, like he’s soaking them in for the first time. Without warning, he drops to his knees and spreads your legs. He has no patience, and he presses the mask between your legs, right against your panties and inhales. It’s so lewd and shameful and you blush at how much you love it. It’s almost animalistic. He stands as suddenly as he dropped, and he unwinds the chains from the sleeve of his jacket. You watch him, and though you know what he’s doing with them, your breath hitches when he raises your arms and slips your dress over your head until you’re in just your underwear before him. You admit, you’d chosen the black lace set and the stockings to match just for him, but he’s never seemed more aroused by them than he is now.   
His breath is ragged when he takes your hands, and with a quick faux kiss to each one through the grate, motions for you to lie back, but stops you. He shrugs out of his jacket, and you realise he looks even bigger in just the ripped up tank top. He helps you into it, then pushes you back against the bed. He wraps the chains around your wrists until he’s certain you can’t move. You’d used many things with Jason, but chains are new. You take a moment to breathe in the scent on his jacket, it’s so different to his usual.   
From the holster on his hip, he pulls an axe, and you watch as he drags it over your skin, raising goosebumps and pulling gasps from you in its wake. He pushes it against the band of your underwear, and then tucks it into the leg hole. With a quick tug, the piece rips and you groan at such behaviour. He does the same on the other side, but instead of taking them off, he presses his hand up between your legs, right against your wetness. He rubs a slow circle and you groan again. So much of you begs to touch him but you settle for spreading your legs wider. Another low laugh reverbs against the mask, and you smile with him. Though you can’t take much more teasing.

“Come on, honey, please, this is too much teasing!”

He laughs again but settles himself between your legs all the same. Your panties bunch in his hand and he shoves them into his back pocket, and the act has your mouth dropped open in arousal. Slowly, he unzips his trousers, and shoves them down just enough to pull his cock from its confines. You tell yourself to remember to get on your knees for him while he’s in this outfit sometime. He rubs at your core again, this time with no barrier, but as he tries to slip a finger into you, you shake your head.

“Stretch me on your cock, please” 

You swear you hear a growl before he lines himself with your entrance and presses in slowly. With his hands at either side of your head, he bottoms out with a huff and he lowers himself to his elbows to be as close to you as he can. When his hips roll, you realise something is wrong.

“Wait” 

He glances at you, though whatever way his hips shift makes you moan.   
He watches you as he sinks in again, and he stops. He tilts his head as if to ask if he’s hurt you, but that’s not your concern.  
This isn’t Jason.  
Until now, the low light disguised them but you know your husband’s cock and this is not it. A new feeling seeps through you, but his hips roll again and it swaps to pleasure.   
Icy guilt floods your stomach, but this stranger’s pelvis brushes your clit and you moan out instead. He leans in close again, and without thinking, you kiss at the grate of his mask. His thrusts become wilder, and bit by bit he gets you closer to the edge. But then he slows, and goes back on his heels with his hands on your thighs. He fucks you slowly, lazily, as if he doesn’t quite want this to be over. You can’t say you want it to be over either.

“Mask” 

You whisper the word like a prayer and he knows what you mean.  
He hesitates, but you catch his attention with another whisper.

“I won’t tell” 

He leaves go of one of your thighs to reach back and unclasp the mask. It falls into his hand and he places it beside you, though you don’t watch where. He’s gorgeous. Pale skin, ocean eyes dulled with age, and two thick scars, one across his nose and cheek to his forehead, and the other across his lips. His jaw is strong and without the mask, his neck looks thicker. You arch your back in an attempt to get closer to him, though he smirks when you remember your restraints. He pushes a knee to your chest and with the same slow roll, he sinks into you. He leans over you, his free hand beside your face, and his hips pick up speed until the sound of your skin slapping together bounces from the walls. You turn your head in a desperate attempt to kiss some part of him, and your lips brush his arm. He lets your leg go and you wrap your legs around him without a second thought, and with his now free hand, he grips your chin. He forces you to look at him, though you don’t know how forced it is. The sight over him over you makes your breath catch and your orgasm creep closer. Another thrust and another, and you’re mewling beneath him, begging him to keep going and warning him that you’re about to cum. He nods, his hand grips your jaw harder, his forehead presses to yours, and his pace is impossible to keep up with. At the squeeze of your orgasm, before you can even make a sound, he captures your lips in a kiss that steals the breath from you, and you moan into it as the shockwaves go through you. It’s intense and lingering and intensified by his still pounding hips.  
Your back arches again, and your lips break from one another with a bridge of saliva. He’s close, and you don’t know what comes over you.

“Please” 

He tilts his head, though his grin is smug.

“Please, I want you to cum in me” 

With that, his expression changes to something else, something feral.  
He lets your jaw go, and holds your hip with enough force to bruise. His jaw tightens, but you find your voice again.

“Please, please, please, I need it” 

A small orgasm teeters in you, and you know if he finishes in you, it’ll push you over that edge.  
His angle changes a little and his pelvis grinds against your clit as he stuffs you entirely, and your second orgasm shudders in you as he coats your walls with him. He pants and offers you another kiss before he pulls back, and you feel his cum slip from you in a way that makes you sigh.   
He releases the chains, and you don’t know why, but you reach for him and he accepts your embrace. He kisses your hair, still silent, and you know it’s in parting. Again your words surprise you; 

“Come back again” 

He nods, but as you try to rid yourself of his jacket, he shakes his head and settles on reattaching his mask. A car pulls up and you know it’s Jason, and it’s a scurry to clean the cum from the sheets and slip the jacket into some secret spot. Your masked friend watches and pulls you in for one last embrace.

“He’s going to see” 

He shakes his head, and you kiss his mask again.

“Soon?”

He nods.  
And he’s off out the hallway, you hear his heavy steps down the stairs and some window opening before the door opens. You rush to the bathroom to clean yourself up and pray you come back some bit believable.   
You settle into bed before Jason comes up the stairs and feign sleep.    
It works.

Though it’s barely two days before you find yourself on your bed while Jason’s at work, that same spiky jacket wrapped around you and your hand between your legs as you beg for some stranger.  It’s the same day that the hush of a murder falls over the community; some man axed in the woods across town. The only thing they found nearby? Lace panties only joined in the crotch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my work! For updates, giveaway info, and general thought process, join me!  
Twitter: https://twitter.com/CalsLaundry  
Tumblr: calslaundry.tumblr.com  
Discord: CalsLaundry#9094  
Pillowfort: https://www.pillowfort.io/CalsLaundry


End file.
